Möbius
is the primary protagonist of the game Infinity Limit. Personality Möbius is an extremely calm man, who is near-impossible to surprise due to his nature as a time traveller. He is a heroic character, but is extremely apathetic about it, knowing that his actions alone cannot make the world a better place. Due to the constant looping of time that he suffers, he has an affliction he refers to as "time stagnation", a form of amnesia. The more a moment differs throughout his constant looping, the fuzzier it seems to him, making guaranteed events clear as day and chance occurrences a struggle to recall. In Pyroverse: Collision Course, Möbius seems much less shaken and depressive, which seems to be linked to both the weakening of his curse and newfound relationship with Nyxiel. Notably, this story is the first time in any sort of media in which he appears that Möbius actually smiles. Backstory began life as a normal Kahrian, living a relatively peaceful life as a member of the Galanta military. Eventually, he and much of the kingdom were destroyed by a strange and powerful time spell, which rewrote the fabric of space and time to erase much of the kingdom from existence and memory. , however, was one of the few soldiers to be affected by the incident differently, seemingly surviving the spell without incident. eventually discovered that the timestream had bound him to the date approximately two weeks after the explosion, and that, with practice, he could reset existence back to that point. Struck with curiosity, he began experimenting with what could happen, taking effectively hundreds of years to see what consequences different actions of his would have on the world, knowing that all memory of his good and evil actions would remain after the reset. He took his limitless time and energy into mastering combat, eventually developing the Infinity Limit technique, a powerful strike with lethal chronal looping effects. Eventually, grew weary of his endless looping throughout time and his inability to die. He set out to with a new goal in life- creating the perfect run-through of the timeline so that he could finally be at peace. Description Mobius is a dark-skinned man with light blonde hair and an overall average build. The most notable physical features he possesses are the glowing cracks across his body, which are linked to his time-manipulating curse and also result in brightly-glowing eyes. It is unknown if his skin is naturally blonde or if that, too, is linked to the curse. In Infinity Limit, Mobius dons a standard yellow Galantan military uniform, consisting of a long-sleeved tunic, leather pants, and a short cape that wraps around his neck. Multiple leather belts stretch across his waist and chest, holding valuable supplies as well as a secretive stash of throwing knives. In Collision Course onwards, however, he is seen wearing a new modern outfit presumably gifted by Nyxiel. This new outfit consists of a long black jacket with golden highlights, dark jeans, and a pale yellow turtleneck sweater, with the same leather belts as the previous apparel added for good measure. Appearances Infinity Limit Möbius's debut title and introduction to his overall character, the game features him struggling to deal with the nature of his constant resetting while trying to find a cure for his curse. According to implications later in the Pyroverse lore, every single action he takes during this game's myriad split timelines is considered canon to a degree. Pyroverse: Collision Course After a long hiatus, Möbius is seen once more, having been picked up by Nyxiel wandering the timestream. Both he and Euler are saved by the woman, their curse being weakened in order to prevent their unintentional resetting while still giving them some control over time. Möbius soon enters a romantic relationship with Nyxiel as the two become partners, and it is his knowledge over time that enables Nyxiel to bring characters from the Heroforce cast into the current time period. Trivia * is named after the Möbius strip, a one-sided looping shape that has no definable end. Gallery Moebius.png|Original art. Mobius.png|Art by Pyro's character Halloween sketches.png|Fera, Bynde, Mobius in Halloween garb by . Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Infinity Limit Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Pyro's Characters